I am Not Jealous!
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: It was obvious when she was being approached by his senpais, he got easily pissed. But every time they asked him, 'I am not jealous' was his always answer.


**I know you are surprised. I made another one shot. And once again, I took a break from my two stories, (Absolute couple and Crystal Teardrops) if you have time, you can read them… well if you like… I will not force you though tee hee hee. Anyway, please enjoy this new one shot of mine.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. Completed zero-related.**

* * *

**I Am Not Jealous!**

When did he start noticing it, he didn't know? Everytime he looked outside the fence, she was there with her best friend. She was cheering for the team everyday together with her best friend. She was always there for the team's tournament with her best friend as well. She was trying to shout hard with her best friend, again when the match was heating up. It was pretty normal for him to see her there. He wouldn't mind that. He could hear her say, 'Ryoma-kun' with worries all the time and that made him a bit relief to himself. It was pretty normal everyday.

Yup.

It's pretty normal.

Until one day…

"Hey! I am beginning to notice that Ryuzaki-san is really pretty." Horio said to Katsuo.

"Well, she is cute since our first years anyway." Katsuo said.

"Don't tell me that you are going to court her?" Kachiro said looking at Horio.

The boy with a three-year of tennis experience grinned as he put his hand to his chin, "why not? No one's courting her, anyway."

"You don't stand a chance, Horio."

They looked at their back. They saw Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Ryoma behind them. The latter was glaring at them accusingly making them to walk backwards.

"Yeah, she won't see you as a guy." Eiji said to him.

Horio sweat dropped, "C-come on, guys. I-I was just kidding."

"If Ryuzaki-chan hears that, she might believe you knowing her nature." Oishi said.

"And we all know who the person she is interested in." Momo said as he looked at the young tennis prodigy.

"What?" he said pretending he didn't hear anything.

"Nothing, nothing." Momo said as he started to walk ahead to the court. Eiji walked after Momo and he was being followed by Oishi. Before the trio could walk ahead of Ryoma, the boy stopped them and looked at Horio. He glared at him and said his words;

"Don't even think about it." He said with warning on his voice as he continued walking.

The three were left deadpanned.

"What was that?" Kachiro asked.

"Don't know… c-could it be… " Katsuo imparted his words.

"Maybe… just maybe." Horio sweat dropped once again, still thinking about the glare Ryoma gave him.

* * *

**One week passed:**

"Sakuno, hurry! The match will begin soon." Tomoka said to her while running.

"W-wait! Y-you run fast, Tomoka-chan." She tried to catch up with her best friend.

They reached the court. Ryoma was currently having a practice match against Momoshiro. The others were watching from the outside. She stood beside Fuji when the wind blew really hard from nowhere, causing everyone to make a fuss. Some dusts caught Sakuno's eyes making her blink for several times. She rubbed her eyes but it seemed that the dirt didn't leave her orbs.

"What's the matter?" Fuji noticed her rubbing her eyes.

"T-there are some dirt in my eyes a-and I can't get them off." She tried to rub them hard but Fuji stopped her as he grabbed her hand making the girl flinched.

"Don't do that. It will only irritate your eyes." Fuji said as he started to reach for her eyes, "Let me."

She blushed when the tennis tensai blew the dirt to her eyes. They were busy getting off the dirt from her eyes when a ball suddenly hit the fence… exactly at Fuji's location. Sakuno was shocked as well as Fuji. They looked at the court and saw Ryoma who threw a shot just now.

"Gomen, my hand slipped." Ryoma said with his stoic voice.

"Hmm." Fuji hummed. He noticed something odd about their kouhai.

_w-what's wrong with him? D-did he do that on purpose?_ Sakuno thought.

The boy continued playing with Momo. Everyone reacted differently on Ryoma's actions but was forgotten when the match was on its peak. In the end Ryoma won the match with the count of 6-4.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

"RYUZAKI-CHAN!" Eiji shouted when the boy hugged her from the back.

"K-Ki-Kik-Kikumaru-senpai! W-what are you d-doing?" she panicked as she blushed and stuttered all at the same time.

"Ne, ne, will you make a cake for us if we win the National tournament?" Eiji requested still hugging the girl.

Sakuno was a bit surprised but replied anyway, "H-hai, I-I will."

"Kikumaru-senpai."

They looked at the person who called him. The youngest kouhai was staring at them… accusingly. The acrobatic player blinked three times and realized what he was doing. He quickly released the girl and said;

"Nya, Ochibi! Gomen ne, I was just thrilled about the cake she was going to make if we win the tournament," he approached the boy and said, "Hoi, hoi. Don't be jealous now, I won't steal your girlfriend."

Ryoma reacted a little but it was not that noticeable, "I am not jealous." He walked away from them. Once again the two left with wondering looks.

**xxx**

He didn't know what was happening to him. But everytime a guy who approached the auburn pigtailed girl, he suddenly wanted to separate them. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted the girl for himself. But no way in his life he was going to admit it, not in front of his senpais or to the girl. The thing, was he sure about that? He was trying to know himself what the real score was. And if he finally knew about it, he would wish that everything was not late yet.

**xxx**

She was beginning to suspect his actions but she didn't let her hopes up. It was meaningless to hope with uncertainty. Even though she thought about that, there were confusions running through her mind. When Momoshiro asked her to ride the bike with him one day, Ryoma stopped him and they ended up walking together. There was a time that Tezuka handed her some notes for tennis but the young tennis prodigy took it back to the captain and lend his instead. Even Kawamura who brought sushi all the way from his shop to treat everyone, he gave his new specialty for her to have a taste of it but Ryoma stole it and taste it instead. The other regulars teased them about her being his 'girlfriend' and being 'jealous' but he always said that he was not jealous. But he didn't deny her being his girlfriend. If he didn't then why was he doing all these things? It was sure confusing to her.

* * *

**Another Week passed:**

"Hoi, hoi! Big news everyone!" Eiji said running from the outside. The acrobatic player was just running laps around the court for being late and been punished by Tezuka. They didn't know that he ran way behind the court and came back running like that.

"Eiji stop running like a wild animal," Sumire said, "What is it anyway?"

Eiji stopped and smiled in front of them, "There are some guests who are going to visit us today."

Everyone wondered including the girls outside the fence. They looked at each other.

"Well who are the guests?" Oishi asked his partner.

Eiji hadn't say anything when someone jumped from nowhere… near Sakuno and Tomoka and make a wild entrance between them. Everyone was surprised on the 'entertainment' and no one said a word. The guy was standing just behind Sakuno who was also shocked.

"HELLO! Everyone! We are here to pay a visit," The red-head guy merrily said while jumping and waving his tennis racket. He looked around and found his target, "Koshimae! Let's play! Let's play!"

Ryoma's eyes were a bit wide but closed them afterwards, "Yada."

"Ah, let's play! Let's play!" he said he waved both of his hands this time with his racket on.

"Y-your T-tooyama-kun from Osaka, right?" Oishi said approaching the boy.

"K-kin-chan?" Sakuno said in bewilderment.

Kintarou looked behind him and saw her. To her surprised, he held both of her hands and said, "Onigiri-chan, how are you?"

She blushed and reacted, "O-onigiri… chan?"

Ryoma saw his actions. The Shitenhouji's youngest yet strongest player was holding both of her hands and swaying them playfully. He was holding her hands for long…

definitely too long.

"I want to eat onigiri again. Yours was delicious, can you make me one? You will do it, right? Right? Can I have it now?" Kintarou asked randomly as he was not letting go of her hands.

"U-uhmm, K-kin-chan. I-I-" she couldn't continue her words because of her stuttering nature.

With everyone's surprise, two hands grabbed Kintarou and Sakuno's hand and separated them at the same time. Even Kintarou and Sakuno were surprised as well. Kintarou was the first one to react.

"Koshimae, what's the matter?" he asked him.

"R-ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was shocked on his actions.

Ryoma was looking at the boy sternly but the latter didn't seem to get affected by it. He was wondering innocently instead. Later on, the tennis prodigy smirked;

"Okay, let's play."

Kintarou was happy and jumped on his location for several times. "Yey, come on, come on. Let's play."

"Sorry about our kouhai."

Tezuka looked around and saw the other shitenhouji members entering the court, "Don't worry about it. We are glad to have you as our acquaintance."

"Kintarou was so eager to play a match with Koshimae ever since the semifinals. He kept bugging me to go here and meet the American boy." Shiraishi said to the captain.

"Naru hodo," Tezuka said as they watched the two playing a match wildly on the court.

"Good thing that he agreed to play with our kouhai." Chitose butted in the conversation.

Tezuka looked at the girl who was not that far from them and said, "He was not planning to in the beginning."

"What? Why is that?" Shiraishi asked as he noticed the Seigaku's captain looking elsewhere and understood what he meant. Shiraishi smiled and said, "Ecstasy."

**xxx**

The match took pretty long and guess what? It ended up a tie… once again. There were tired and the sun was set up for long and they needed to stop the match before the school gate closed. Sumire stopped the game and told them to pack up.

"IIE, I want to continue playing with Koshimae!" Kintarou was shouting with frustration.

Ryoma was breathing hard and he gripped the racket hard, "Bring it on."

To their surprised, both captains whacked their heads and scolded them at the same time; "Do you even know the time when to stop, you idiot!"

"ah, b-but Shiraishi."

"B-buchou."

"ENOUGH!" the both captain said in unison. Everyone laughed. Soon after, they packed their things up. Shiraishi thanked the Seigaku tennis captain.

"It was a long match but it only ended up a tie." Tomoka said to Sakuno.

"Y-yeah. They were amazing." Sakuno agreed. She looked at Kintarou and to her surprise; the boy also looked in her location. She didn't know when but the boy was already standing in front of her.

"Hey! Hey! Onigiri-chan, when I come back here, let me have a taste of your bento. Ne? ne?"

Sakuno sweat dropped. _K-kin-chan is such an enthusiastic kid. _She thought.

"Please say yes. Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!" He held both of her hands once again.

Sakuno blushed on his actions, "O-okay."

"Yey, Thank you! I will definitely come back here." Due to his happiness, he hugged the girl tightly making her blushed a lot.

"K-ki-kin-c-chan!"

Kintarou was happy that he didn't notice Ryoma's warning. Everyone except Kintarou and Sakuno knew what was going to happen next. Ryoma walked to their location and grabbed the back of Kintarou's neckline. Kintarou was a bit shocked to his actions.

"K-koshimae! What are you doing? Let go!"

"Yeah, go away already, you are annoying." Ryoma said keeping his stoic reaction.

Koshimae jumped to Ryoma's surprised, "Ahh, Hidoi! We will continue our battle next time you hear me!"

"I am ready whenever you are." He smirked.

"Bye, onigiri-chan!" Kintarou waved at her. Sakuno was shocked on his actions.

"che" Ryoma reacted as that.

While Ryoma was watching the boy leave, the regulars were analyzing his actions… today and his past actions.

"That is clear." Momo said as he nodded his head.

"Yep definitely." Oishi agreed.

"It's 100% clear now and there's no doubt about it." Inui said as he fixed his glasses.

Ryoma looked at them, as well as Sakuno. The boy asked first, "What you mean by that?"

Eiji gestured v-sign and said, "Ochibi is jealous."

Everyone looked teasingly to the both of them. Sakuno was blushing and couldn't think what to do. Ryoma walked away after recovering from the shock and said his words, "I am not jealous."

The senpais watched him walked away. Fuji said something, "He kept saying those words casually like nothing happened. Really Echizen, you are good at hiding your emotions."

"I agree." Oishi said.

"Ryoma-kun." she whispered his name as she watched the disappearing back of the tennis prodigy.

* * *

**Sunday morning:**

Sakuno was on her way to shop as her grandmother asked her to do. She gave the direction in case if she lost her way, "What was Obaa-chan thinking? I am not that clumsy to lose my way to the shopping center, mou." She pouted.

She was thinking on the things that she needed to buy when she heard a ball being hit to the wall. She looked around and noticed that she was close to the court. She went near and saw Ryoma practicing.

_R-ryoma-kun. _She thought. She watched the boy play. He was so serious playing and she could see it in his face. Then she remembered all the actions he did during these past weeks. She noticed that every boy who approached her and asked something from her, he butted and interrupted them making their attempts to put on hold. _Why is he acting like that?_

"What are you doing standing there?"

She flinched when the boy spoke. So he noticed her presence, "I-I was about to shop when I saw you here."

Ryoma stopped rallying on the wall temporarily and looked at her, "Sou ka," he said and then he continued rallying on the wall.

She stared at him for a while. She needed to ask him. She couldn't read his mind and she should have at least a peace from it. She took the courage to ask now or there won't be a chance like this again, "U-uhm… R-ryoma-kun. A-about… about the previous week."

He stopped for the second time, "what about the previous week?"

"Y-your actions… " She blushed as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"…My actions?"

She tried to look at him, "W-hat are those… mean?"

"What do you mean?" He asked bluntly.

"I-I don't get your actions," She said as she looked down. "Y-you said that y-you are not… j-jea-"

"I am not jealous."

"eh?!" she looked at him. The boy was looking straight at her… seriously, "Y-you're not. I-if you are not then, w-why are you-"

"I am not jealous!" he reacted this time with only a little high pitch in his voice, making the same statement imparted a bit different than before. She was shocked when the boy continued, "I am not jealous, okay! I can not be jealous! I have never been jealous in my life!... just now!"

Her eyes widened… slowly. It slowly registered to her mind what he was saying. She turned crimson red after hearing that, "EEH!"

The boy just stared at her. She panicked when the boy walked closer to her. She must've asked him the wrong question. She waved her hands randomly and said, "I-I shouldn't asked you. I-I am sorry… I-I gotta go now." She was about to turn around when the boy stopped her by speaking;

"Are you running away?"

She flinched. The girl was blushing. Ryoma was jealous that means that… he liked her? …Impossible. She spoke not looking at him, "N-no… I-I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

She fidgeted as she looked down, "I-I don't know w-what to say. W-why are you… jealous?"

Ryoma sighed on her words, "You should know that by now."

She looked to face him and she flushed red by the realization, "Y-you didn't do… anything… "

"What? Do you want me to court you or something?"

"Yes!—ah n-no!—er I mean—I-I-"

Ryoma stared at her. The girl was panicking in front of him. He closed his eyes and said, "Okay, I'll court you it is," Without warning, he walked to the bench and took out another racket and gave it to her. She was wondering why the boy did that. After giving the racket to her, he walked to the other side of the court and said, "Let's play."

"E-eh?" she was surprised on his words. What was he mean by that? The boy answered as if he read her thought.

"If I win, you will be my girlfriend." He said looking straight at her.

She painted her face red once again, "E-eh?!" she panicked in mind. Is this what he meant by 'courting' her? It was definitely different from the courtship that she knew.

Ryoma dribbled the ball while saying his words, "Let's have one game, I will serve first." He lifted his left hand with the ball and hit it to her side. She didn't even budge. She just hugged the racket.

"W-ait, R-ryoma-ku-"

"15-0" he announced as he was preparing for his next serve.

"B-but I-"

She didn't continue her words when the boy gave her the next serve. It landed beside her. She only looked at the direction of the ball.

"30-0"

"Y-you don't have to-" She stopped as he made another serve. She tried to return it but it didn't even touch her racket.

Ryoma smirked, "40-0"

Her heart was beating fast. One more point and it will be over. It was not like she didn't want him to be his girlfriend but the idea made her more nervous and tensed all over. She panicked when the boy served for the last time. Out of her reflexes, she managed to hit it while closing her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" Ryoma shouted.

With his voice, she opened her eyes and was able to see the volley of the ball. It landed near the white line… outside.

Silence occurred in the court.

Ryoma placed his racket to his shoulder. He smirked as he fixed his fila cap and looked at her;

"1 Game to 0, Game set and match! Echizen Ryoma."

The wind blew that time. She was stunned as she stared at the boy from the front. She was shocked when the boy walked to her location. She couldn't react when he wrapped his left hand to her waist and said;

"You are mine." He quickly crossed the distance between them.

_Eh?_ Her eyes widened. The boy was kissing her. Ryoma was kissing her. _W-what is he?_ She couldn't think straight as she was blushing hard. The boy was fast. His actions were fast and clear that she didn't know what to do.

Really... fast...

When she was released by him, she couldn't look straight at his eyes. She was blushing a lot. She looked down as she gripped his shirt in front of him and said;

"R-ryoma-kun no… b-baka."

Ryoma stared at the blushing girl. The girl was looking down at him but he could see her flushed face in front of him. He brushed her hair making the girl gasped and blushed even more. He hugged her with his right hand where his racket was and he pinned his hat down on his other hand;

"che"

* * *

**Done! It just came to my mind that I couldn't sit still until I get to share it. Well what do you think of this one? A special participation of some Shitenhouji members. Tee hee hee… Kintarou is such a naughty boy, don't you agree?**

**Note: I got some lines partly the same from a local movie called 'You Changed My Life' I do not own the movie... completely zero.**

**Vocabulary:**

**Naru Hodo – I see**

**Hidoi – You are mean or how mean… something like that.**

**Ryoma-kun no baka – stupid Ryoma. Tee hee hee.**

**Reviews please! I want to hear your thoughts. Be thoughtful and share them to me… onegaishimasu! Thank you very much minna-san… ^_^**

**~Mitsukijunko**


End file.
